1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shingle butt joint sidewall panels. More particularly, it relates to interior or exterior, colonial exposure, shingle panels with rabbeted longitudinal edges to give the appearance of individually applied shingles.
2. Prior Art
No known prior art shingle sidewall panel has an exposed or face surface which includes grooves formed by rabbeting the sides of face shingles.